Breaking Secrets
by AVitale15
Summary: Draco's biggest secret is found out by the one person he never wanted to know. Drarry One-Shot.


**Author's Note: For my forever muse, KP. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot. I am open to all criticism as long as it is respectful. Please review! I would like to know if you all would like for me to continue this into a Drarry story! Thanks in advance for all the views and reviews.**

* * *

It was happening. The thing he had dreaded most since this whole sordid affair had begun. The man standing across from him in this dingy, unused girl's lavatory had figured it out. Of course he had. Green eyes flashed so brightly that it could have put the killing curse to shame. His own mercury orbs were framed by wet charcoal lashes and, while anger was more than obvious in the pools of green, fear and the deepest regret were the only emotions that could be found in his own.

"H…Harry, I….."

"Don't, Malfoy."

Draco visibly flinched at the use of his last name, but he remained silent. He watched all the various emotions flit across the face he loved so much. He could tell that Harry was trying to cover as much of the emotions as possible but he was failing. Miserably. He caught all of them. It was truly no wonder the man was useless with occlumency. Harry took a step forward and then stopped. His eyes screwed shut and he gritted his teeth, hands by his sides in fists. Draco's heart pounded from fear but also because Harry Potter was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. Even when he was furious enough that looks could kill.

"It was all for me, wasn't it, Malfoy?" Harry's voice broke and the sound finished off Draco's aching heart. Then he absorbed the question.

"What?" He asked softly.

"The necklace, the mead?! That was your task from your master wasn't it?" Harry spit the word master like acid, "To kill the boy he can never seem to kill? When did it start? Fifth year? Sooner?"

"No!" He could believe what he was hearing. He knew that Harry would think this way but it still hurt, "You have nothing to do with this!"

Harry snorted derisively. Disbelief light up his face like a Christmas tree. His arms crossed over his chest, his breath caught in his throat, and Draco saw the fight begin to leave the savior. That's what he was in every sense of the word. Harry Potter was the savior. Not just to the wizarding world, but to him as well. Draco had known the day he was forced to take the mark that he should have told him. He should have been honest but Harry had enough on his shoulders without trying to save a person that couldn't be saved. Being a Malfoy had come with an unseen price.

"You're marked, aren't you?" Harry's eyes rolled as he shook his head. Draco didn't know if it was at him or the thoughts in Harry's head.

Draco swallowed hard, "Yes."

"When?"

"My birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me, Draco?"

There it was. The pain he had yet to hear in the usually comforting, strong voice. Anger had covered it and Draco had been thankful. Now he understood why he was so glad that Harry's anger had covered the pain. His broken heart pulsed violently and made his stomach roll. Green eyes met mercury and the betrayal and hurt were almost too much for Draco to handle in his current state. He didn't have an answer. At least not one that Harry would want to hear.

What could he say? I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you? That was true but Draco knew that Harry despised being treated like he was fragile and couldn't handle things. Honestly, he knew he hadn't told him to protect himself. The disgust in his boyfriends face was killing him faster than even the killing curse could. It actually would have been kinder to cast the curse, in Draco's mind.

Without knowing it, Draco had started to move forward. The tears were falling again unchecked and his hands itched to touch his love, his heart. When he was close enough, he reached for Harry slowly. He thought for sure that the boy would pull away from his touch but he was pleasantly surprised to find that when his cold hand touched Harry's tear stained cheek, the boy-who-lived leaned into the touch.

"I couldn't tell you, Harry," Draco said and smiled slightly at the affronted disbelief that crossed the face he held, "The Dark Lord was watching me. Still is. This…this mission or whatever you want to call it is one that I'm not meant to survive. It's suicide. I just wanted to enjoy what time I had left."

"What is he making you do?"

"Harry." Draco sighed, letting his hand fall, and walking back toward the sink he was found standing at.

"I can help you, Draco. I can save you from this."

"No one can save me!" Draco shouted, tears stinging his eyes, "Not even the precious chosen one! I have to do this! I don't have a choice!"

"Everyone has a choice, Dra…"

"No, they don't! Not everyone is born into the light, Potter! My life isn't the only one on the line!"

"Yes, you do, Malfoy! Don't do whatever that bastard wants you to do! Everyone's life is on the line. Everyone!"

"You don't understand. How could you? You have no family to protect!"

Draco knew the moment it left his lips that he shouldn't have said it. He knew that this path would make him lose Harry. They would go back to Malfoy and Potter. The last two years would have meant nothing. Draco couldn't stop himself. He needed Harry as far from him as possible. What he was meant to do would destroy him. Granger and Weasley would pull him back from whatever edge this ending would place him on. He felt the sneer fall into place and saw the moment Harry realized exactly what he was doing. The Gryffindor took a step towards him, hand out and Draco's name leaving his lips in a pleading whisper.

"Reducto!"

"Protego!"

It went back a forth for what felt like forever. All the rage that Draco felt for his circumstances bubbled up and the Dark Lord's face swam before him. The curse left his mouth before he could process what he was doing and who he was firing at. He froze when Harry fired back. He had never heard it before.

"Sectumsempra!"

Draco fell, blood bubbling from his chest and mouth. The last thing he heard before darkness swallowed him was Harry's frantic voice calling for help and the warm touch of the love of his life.

* * *

"Take them, Severus." Draco begged, "Please."

"Draco, I don't think you understand what you are asking. Removing your memories of your time with Potter will leave a space you'll never be able to fill again."

Obsidian met mercury. This shouldn't have happened. Severus had hoped that Potter would find out and talk the blonde Slytherin out of doing his task. It seemed, however, that Draco was as self-destructive as he had been at sixteen.

"I'm not asking for advice, Severus. I'm asking for you to stop this pain before I do something that gets me and my entire family killed. Take them."

"Very well," Severus stared into pain filled eyes for a moment longer, "if you're sure."

"I am." Draco replied.

"Close your eyes, Draco."

Severus lifted his wand and felt and pain in his heart for the students he had watched grow. Despite his rather misplaced dislike for the boy-who-lived, he had been thankful to him for lifting some of the burdens his godson had felt his entire life. He could not, in good conscience take his memories permanently. Instead, he used a new spell of his own invention and locked them tightly into the darkest recesses of Draco's mind. When he finished, he pushed back fine blonde hair gently and leaned down to his ear.

"You will not remember, Draco," Severus allowed a small smile, "not now. But either with my death or the end of this war, your memories shall be returned to you. I hope that you can fix the rift you caused as I never had a chance to fix mine."

Draco slept peacefully, dreaming of fiery green eyes, with a soft smile. His pain temporarily forgotten.


End file.
